This is a submission from the Children?s Hospital and University of Pittsburgh in response to the TrialNet RFA. This group of investigators with extensive experience has formulated four specific aims that answer all the objectives of the TrialNet RFA. Specific Aim 1 extends the current oral arm of DPT-1. Specific Aim 2 proposes the use of T-cell immunology to assess the effectiveness of immune interventions in TrialNet. Specific Aim 3 addresses the important issue of psychosocial and educational needs of subjects screened and included in intervention studies. Specific Aim 4 is a pilot study of a high-affinity peptide with potential safe effectiveness for delaying or preventing progression of autoimmunity. The strength of the application is the expertise and experience of the investigators and well established collaboration across three centers.